Afuro Terumi
|-|Zeus = |-|Raimon = |-|Fire Dragon = Summary Afuro Terumi (Byron Love in English) was the captain and forward of Zeus Jr. High in the first game of Inazuma Eleven. His team completely demolished the competition in the Nationals soccer tournament using "Aqua of the Gods", a drink filled with drugs and hormones to boost their power and speed to such absurd levels they thought of themselves as gods. It wasn't until Mamoru Endou perfected Majin the Hand that Raimon was able to beat the team and win the title of strongest in the country. Afuro later joins the Raimon team temporarily to fight the alien threat, gaining power without the use of Gods Aqua, as well as later joining Fire Dragon, the team that Endou and his team had to beat to be the Asian representatives in the International Soccer Frontier World tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C+ | At least 7-C+, likely High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Afuro Terumi, Aphrodi (God Name), Byron Love (English dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Midfielder, No.10 & Captain of Zeus Jr, No.9 of Fire Dragon. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Energy Projection, Temporary Flight, Atomic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Completely outclassed Royal Academy and Raimon (initially) with Gods Aqua) | Large Town level (Much superior to his Zeus form, was shown to be capable of playing on par with the likes of Nagumo and Suzuno) | At least Large Town level (Much stronger than before, was giving Inazuma Japan trouble and broke through Tachimukai's Mugen the Hand G5) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Blitzed Endou, who can throw 100 punches a second with his Bakuretsu Punch. Blitzed Royal Academy, who could move faster than the eye could see) | At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the higher ranked Aliea members) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before, and able to keep up with the likes of Inazuma Japan, of which Kazemaru could dodge lightning from The Tower.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Town level+ (Casually blocked Dragon Tornado and Twin Boost at the same time) | Large Town level (In the games, he was able to survive Genesis' Supernova shoot, of which overpowered his own God Knows, though had to rest up for a short while. Survived multiple Ignite/Frozen Steals from Chaos) | At least Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, Several hundred metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Techniques. Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Unknown (Skilled sports player and team leader, however, has not shown anything impressively tactical) Weaknesses: Can be arrogant, Thinks of himself as a god Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God Knows: '''Afuro's signature Shoot Hissatsu, where he grows wings and flies up into the sky while crossing their arms. He releases the energy by uncrossing their arms and storing it into the ball. The ball gets fully charged with a bright light and the user kicks it in full power creating the shoot, God Knows. It was the dominant shot within the Nationals Arc, only being stopped by Endou's Majin the Hand, however it improved immensely in the Aliea Arc, being able to easily blast through Diamond Dust's goal keeper. **'God Break:' The evolved version of God Knows, first used in the second game. In the anime, it was capable of breaking through Darren's Mugen the Hand V5. This shot was remarked as being at least 3x the power of the original God Knows. *'Divine Arrow:' Another Hissatsu shooting move, Afuro strikes the soccer ball multiple times, and finally shoots it, along with several energy arrows at the target. This should be comparable to Tadashi's Divine Arrow, which could easily break Endou's God Hand. *'Heaven's Time: The user snaps his/her finger in the air, slowing down time. This enables the user to dribble easily through the opponent(s). The user snaps his/her finger once more to make time flow normally again. Due to the displacement of time and space, the path where the user dribbled becomes a cyclone, blowing the opponent(s) away. From the opponents' perspective view, it seems that the user got behind them as quick as a snap. Note that Afuro has only shown to walk past opponents to create the cyclone rather than running or attacking while time slows. *'''Sabaki no Tettsui: Known as Divine Stamp in English, Sabaki no Tettsui is a Block Hissatsu technique and is a game exclusive move. Afuro projects a large yellow foot, that stamps on opponents to steal their possession of the ball. Key: Nationals Arc | Aliea Arc | FFI Preliminaries Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Light Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Narcissists Category:Athletes Category:Tier 8 Category:Wind Users Category:Captains Category:Humans